Pikachu Vacation Translation
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: A retell of Pikachu Vacation. Note, the Pokemon that doesn't say the exact word will have a translation of what they are trying to say. Rated M for bad words. Also it will have other parody.


Ash and his friends made it to the Pokemon Paradise.

Ash; Well, Pikachu, we're here.

Brock; lt's a Pokémon paradise.

Misty; This looks like tons of fun.

Ash; Yeah, the Pokémon love it. Just keep your eye on Togepi, okay, Pikachu?

Pikachu; sure thing Ash.

The music hit the background.

P is for Pikachu

O is for Omastar

K is for Kangaskhan

E is for Exeggutor

M is for Meowth also Mankey

O is for Omanyte

N is for Nidoking

Pokemon, Pokemon, all around the world

Pokemon, Pokemon, boys and for girls.

Gotta catch em all, gotta catch em all

To the Pokemon Paradise world.

The Song ended.

Narrator; Observation unit now activating. My function: Monitor Pokémon activity to understand behavioral patterns of the Pokémon when they are in a state of total relaxation.

Pikachu was walking to go have some fun, when the other Pokemon storms right past him.

Psyduck, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle looks at Togepi nervously.

Narrator; Togepi, the Egg Pokémon. It exhibits a low tolerance for hunger. It is able to communicate this condition in a very effective manner.

Togepi began crying and Psyduck, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur gasped. Pikachu came in and did a funny face to cheer Togepi.

Pikachu; oh Togepi don't cry look.

Pikachu did a imitation of Ash, Brock, and Misty. Togepi is starting to cheer up, until Squirtle came and did a rude imitation of Jessie and James

Pikachu; Squirtle you scared her.

Squirtle; aw shit.

Pikachu; aw, it okay Togepi.

Squirtle walked sadly, but saw an apple right on top of the tree.

Pikachu; hey Squirtle.

Bulbasaur; what you find?

Squirtle pointed at the apple.

Pikachu; hey Togepi, you want an apple.

Togepi smiled as in yes. So Bulbasaur used his razer leaf to get it down. The apple landed on the ground right next to Psyduck. Psyduck picked up the apple and ate it. Pikachu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur gasped. When Psyduck left, Togepi cry even louder. Pikachu asked Bulbasaur to sing Togepi a lullaby. Bulbasaur uses his vine whip to pick up Togepi and began singing. It was starting to make Togepi smile.

Bulbasaur; Rock-a-bye Togepi, in Misty arm.  
You dream about love, and peace mean no harm.  
Your Pokemon friends protect you from bad  
sleep my Eggy, sweet dream my good lad

Narrator; This is the first known recording of ''Bulbasaur's Bulbabye. ''

The scene changes to the Bellsprout singing the Cupcake song.

Bellsprout; All you have to do is take a cup of Sugar! Add it to the spice! Now just take a little something sweet, not sour! everything nice, just a pinch! Baking these treats is such a cinch! Add a teaspoon of chemical x! Add a little more, and you count to four, And you never get your reflex pokefood! So sweet and tasty! pokefood! Don't be too hasty! pokefood! poke, poke, Pokefood!

The scene change back to Togepi sleeping. In the distance Pikachu and the other saw some Pokemon making noises.

Activating Pokémon database.

The scene went to Snubble.

Narrator; Snubble, a newly discovered Pokémon.

Then it went to Cubone.

Narrator; A Ground-type Pokémon, Cubone.

Then it went to Raichu

Narrator; Raichu, the evolved form of Pikachu.

Then last Marril.

Narrartor; Marril, a Water-type Pokémon.

The four Pokemon began laughing until Pikachu stop them when Togepi was just about to wake up.

Pikachu; quiet.

Snubble; fuck.

Raichu; you.

Togepi woke up and Squirtle and Bulbasaur gasped, so they went to help Pikachu.

Squirtle; shut the fuck up.

Snubble; why you...

Pikachu; hey hey, no need to fight here, we were just playing.

The four began looking angry.

Pikachu; huh?

Squirtle; Faggot?

Cubone; Bitch?

Bulbasaur; Asshole?

Raichu; Jerk.

Narrator; Pokémon do not battle unless directed by their trainers.

Pikachu; can't we stop this fight? Let get along here.

Narrator; Translation activated. ''Let's set a good example for the baby. ''

Pikachu; so, what you say?

Pikachu saw Togepi walking away. Snubble was just about to get Pikachu, but missed. Pikachu went after Togepi.

Scene change to Magikarp.

Magikarp; THIS IS SPARTA?

Scene change back to Pikachu finding Togepi.

Togepi was crossing across the log and was just about to fall. Pikachu went up to help her, but the log slip and began rolling toward the horizan. Pikachu fell in the river. He saw the log went over a cliff. Pikachu gasped to realized that Togepi was a goner, but he looked up and saw that Togepi was safe.

The scene change to Slowpoke.

Slowpoke; NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The scene change back to Squirtle, Snubble, Bulbasaur, Cubone, Raichu, and Marill. Squirtle and Snubble are doing a hold your breath contest. When Squirtle was out of breath, he gave up and Snubble and the other laugh.

Bulbasaur; alright, my turn.

Bulbasaur challenge Snubble to a eye rolling contest. When Snubble lost, Bulbasaur and Squirtle laugh.

Raichu; SHUT UP!

Squirtle; go to hell.

Cubone; you suck.

Marill; let race.

Squirtle; let do it.

Marill; yes.

The two sided Pokemon stared at each other. Pikachu came back and sight for not having the Pokemon get along. The scene changes to Primemate singing Everybody hates Team Rocket. Short Version.

Primeate; R-O-C, it Team Rocket! K-E-T,It's a stupid name! He's worse than Meowth Or Gary Oak!

The scene changes back to the Pokemon Competition.

Narartor; Pokémon enjoy competition, but not always in Pokémon battles. It's not uncommon for Pokémon to challenge each other in contest.

Pikachu; alright, are your mark, set get, go.

And their off. The music was in the background.

Take off at the speed of sound Bright lights, colors all around I'm running wild, living fast, and free Got no regrets inside of me Not looking back Not giving up Not letting go I'll keep on running! I'm gonna reach for the finish Although they look pretty painish I'm gonna find my own way And take a chance on today The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right I never felt like this I'll keep on running! The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right Just take my hand We're gonna reach for the stars Tonight... Tonight...

When Squirtle reach to the end of the Pool, the Pokemon were cheering for Marill. Squirtle duck in embarrassment. The scene change to Exeggutor and Oddish singing One Two capture Mewtwo.

Exeggutor and Oddish; One, two,capture Mewtwo;Three, four,Bulbasaur;Five, six,Poke list;Seven, eight,Gloom is straight:Nine, ten,Evolve again.

Back to the Battleground, the Pokemon are still fighting.

Cubone; you fucking troll.

Bulbasaur; I'll kick your ass.

Marill; screw you.

Squirtle; lesbian.

Raichu; Faggot.

Raichu did a tiny thunder shock that is scaring Togepi. Pikachu comfort Togepi, until Raichu thundershock them both, and they laugh. Pikachu got mad.

Pikachu; you son of a BITCH!

Raichu; okay, let race.

Narrator; Pikachu and Raichu are both Mouse Pokémon of the electric variety. Combined voltage approaching shockingly dangerous levels.

The two mouse Pokemon began racing up the hill. They ran passed a Voltorb and a Chansey, then went down the slide. Later they went to the stream, and ran over Poliwag, Seel, and Seaking. They ran up the waterfall. They even ran through hang glider. Then they hop on logs and bump into Jigglypuff. They ran through the maze. The Pokemon that they ran through is a Hitmonlee, Bellsprout, Vileplume, Lickitung, and Ninetales. When they got out of the maze, they ran across Mr. Mime and Growlthe. The scene change to a song called 1 little 2 little 3 little Diglett and Dugtrio\

1 little, 2 little, 3 little Diglett 4 little, 5 little, 6 little Diglett 7 little, 8 little, 9 little Diglett 10 little Diglett in a row.  
1 little, 2 little, 3 little Dugtrio 4 little, 5 little, 6 little Dugtrio 7 little, 8 little, 9 little Dugtrio 10 little Dugtrio in a row.

The scene change back to Pikachu and Raichu racing. Meanwhile, with Meowth, he, Arbok and Weezing are about to take a nap.

Meowth; This is the perfect place for a comfy catnap.

Ths noise came in the distance.

Meowth; What's that?

Pikachu and Raichu ran through Meowth, Arbok, and Weezing. They fell.

Meowth; What's the rush?

Scene change to Farfetch'd singing We didn't start the Pokemon.

I choose you, Pewter City  
Moon Stone, Maiden's Peak  
Ghost Pokemon, Fashion Flash  
Magnemite, Bike Gang  
Ditto, Holiday  
Goodbye Pikachu no way  
wake up Snorlax Dark City  
Jigglypuff singing  
Birth of the Togepi  
Princess, Caper, Riddling  
Misty Mermaid, Evolution  
Light, Camera, Action  
Bad to Bone, Fired up  
Friends in deed pretty tough  
Ash won the Poke-leauge  
What else do we have to see

We didn't start the Pokemon  
all the episode that we lead  
Ash became a master  
hold your horse we got more to see

The song end and the scene changed to Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan fighting. In the Distance, Pikachu and Riachu ran across them. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan fell. The scene now changed to Chansey singing Tik Tok on the Clock short.

[Chansey]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Whoa-oh oh oh  
Whoa-oh oh oh

The scene change to Charizard who is taking a nap. Pikachu and Raichu ran through Charizard and ran across his tails. Then Charizard charge up to get Pikachu and Riachu. When Charizard got on front in them, he use whirlwind and send Pikachu and Raichu flying. When they landed on the ground, a Snorlax roll over and got them trap. After the other find Pikachu and Raichu, they both got up, gave up, and faint. Charizard made himself a rampage and knocked over equidment, causing him to get his head stuuck in a pipe. Meowth woke up and heard Charizard screaming.

Meowth; Keep it down!

Charizard uses Flamethrower and Meowth got burned. The scene change to Magentmite singing Goofy Goober song.

Magentmite; Oh, I'm a goofy goober, yeah! You're a goofy goober, yeah! We're all goofy goobers, yeah! Goofy, goofy, goober, goober, YEAH!

The scene change back to Pikachu and the other trying to get Charizard out of the pipe.

Pikachu; ready pull.

The Pokemon pulled the rope to get Charizard out, but Charizard pull the Pokemon causing them to fall. Snubble and the other laughed.

Pikachu; Enough.

Snubble; what?

Pikachu; look guys, we need your help. I know you don't like us, but we need your help to get Charizard out of that bullshit pipe, please.

Raichu; uh, what do you think guy?

Marill; it okay with me.

They all agree except Cubone.

The Pokemon once again pull the rope. Cubone was having a thought.

Narrator; Cubone earned its classification as the Lonely Pokémon from its usual attitude of caring only or itself.

Cubone join the group to help Charizard. After one last pull they finally got Charizard out of the pipe, causing them to fly off.

Meowth; l told you to keep quiet! Well, this ought to shut you all up, you, uh oh.

Charizard smashed into Meowth and left.

Meowth; l think l'll take my nap right here. Good night.

Psyduck; hehehe.

The Pokemon began fixing the equipment. The scene change to Jigglypuff singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

Jigglypuff; Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are!

The scene change back to the Pokemon playing for the rest of the day.

Narrator; Preliminary analysis: Pokémon, by nature, are friendly creatures and prefer cooperation to confrontation. Final conclusion: Despite earlier uncertainties Pokémon vacations are highly recommended. Pokédex observation unit now deactivating.

The scene last change to the Pokemon watching the sunset. In the distance, Ash, Brock, and Misty were calling their Pokemon.

Ash; Pikachu, it's time to leave!

Pikachu; huh.

Ash; Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgey, let go.

Misty; Togepi, Goldeen, Staryu, Psyduck, Come on back!

Brock; Geodude! Onix! Zubat! Vulpix! We got to go!

The Pokemon left to their trainer. Pikachu wait to say goodbye.

Pikachu; well, bye.

Snubble; see ya.

Pikachu left and the other Pokemon said goodbye to them. The Pokemon were racing to their trainer and Pikachu quickly jump into Ash's arm.

Ash; Pikachu. Did you have fun?

Pikachu; Of course we did.

The End.


End file.
